


One Night Stand

by RainaRahl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, really bad teenage poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainaRahl/pseuds/RainaRahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stands aren't for everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this David and Goliath shirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/293789575670535652/) I saw. I was young ok.

The air is still and the room is cool  
The city light shines on your face in a glimmering pool  
My feet are bare on the marble floor  
As I make my way to the open door  
Gathering my clothes along the way  
Racing against the coming day  
I turn to have one last glance at your sleeping form  
Still hoping, after all this time, that you'd break away from the norm  
That before I disappear for another day, another man, that you would take my hand  
And tell me that I'm not just another one night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an assignment thing about teaching us to be decent young ladies who would never engage in such deviant behaviour as one night stands.


End file.
